TRUTH OR LIE?
by cisturion
Summary: Akihisa and the gang was graduated from high school now there in college but UNBELIEVABLE for the gang that Akihisa was change at first they didn't know that was Akihisa... so what will happen to them HI guys its my first fanfic so dont expect that it would be that good so pls bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Cisturion: hi guys its my first time to a create a story  
so pls bare with me.**

Akihisa: cisturion doesn't own baka and test  
so no review you will regret it!

Akihisa's POV

"its been 5 years since we graduate and here now where college student", " I cant believe it I kind of miss the gang... but well that's life". " hey Akihisa here!" said Yamada. " o hi Yamada so what's up? ".  
" nothing really were just going down at the arcade wanna come with us?" said Yamada. " sorry can't today busy." " again you always been busy" said Yamada. " yeah hang with us sometimes too " said Tomoko. " yeah... so sorry guys how bout another time." " ok... I guess but next time ok" said Yamada. " ok got it bye..."

Akihisa went to the library and study there ( I know Akihisa don't really want to study but there personality change) " * yawn * I'm getting tired but I have exam's tomorrow so I need to do this "  
then suddenly some armed group stand in front of Akihisa.  
" are you Yoshii Akihisa? " said the bald guy. " yes I'm Akihisa what do you want? " not even looking at guys. Then the bald guys break the table using a metal bat " hey what the F $% I was stud... "  
" sorry but we need to talk to you " said the bald guys while smirking. " ok ill talked to you " Akihisa said while smirking. " aaarrrrggggghhhh how strong this guys is! " said the bald guy while Akihisa breaking his arm. The battle didn't last long about 2 min or so " last time if you want to mess with the son of the leader of the Vekhan group think twice" the Akihisa leave

Apartment of Akihisa

" Oh this apartment it was given this by my dad its been five years since I change I was getting tired of being called idiot so I tried to being smart once in a two years or so" " I've change I'm not the old Akihisa anymore but slight though" " I've never noticed that my apartment is huge like a two story house" " any way I need to rest now though I'm pretty tired" then Akihisa cooked his dinner and got washed up ready for bed. " need to rest for tomorrow"

next day

" what... what do you mean I'm transferring what about my exam today?" " don't worry we passed your exam were just transferring you to a new school don't worry its like just this school, because there they need students like you" " good at sports, studying and etc... so good luck " said the teacher while thumbs up at Akihisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cisturion: hi guys! Thank you who ever read my story and the others that doesn't like it  
DONT READ IT, ITS NOT MY PROBLEM IF YALL DONT LIKE IT  
and again thank you!**

Yuuji: Cisturion don't own baka and test so don't blame her, yes she's a girl with a boy name so don't ask!  
Shouko: Yuuji so your here  
Yuuji: Shouko! Why are you here!  
( gots electric shock from shouko )  
Shouko: a good Samaritan told me your here  
Yuuji:

 _ **AKIIIHHHIIISSAAA!**_

Akihisa's POV  
" *sigh* why am I transferring? " " it doesn't matter now I'm its too late to react anyway " Akihisa is on the to his new school hoped getting friends there. " were here! " said the bus driver " oh ok... somehow this school looks familiar I just can't remember " then Akihisa search the entire building. " I think I'm lost were Am I anyway" " your at the famous fumizuki university" said the girl with green eyes. " and who might you be?" " oh allow me to introduced myself I'm Kinoshita Yuuko" " anue pls don't just leave like that... umm hi who are you?" ( think of another name I want to surprised them and I want to know if they recognized me ) " umm... I-I'm Yoshiro Kyoya nice to meet you" " oh I'm Kinoshita Hideyoshi" ( what that's Hideyoshi he looks like more a man now ) " by the way why are you here I think I never seen you In this school?" said Yuuko. " I'm a transfer student here I'm finding the principal's office" " we can bring you there" said Hideyoshi. " thanks"

10 min later

" here's the office of the principal" said Hideyoshi. " thank you again for bringing me here" " don't sweat about now if you excuse me Ill be going now" said Hideyoshi. " ok bye" then Akihisa open the door and walked in and he see's the old hag. " I know its your doing so tell me why did you sent me here old hag" " ah... Akihisa still no respect I see but you've change" said the old hag. " yeah just the look and grades though" " I see you've become handsome" said the old hag. " I don't know if Ill take that as a compliment so talk." " well you see there a event coming it happen year by year and I want us to register this school to participate at that event and win" said the old hag " so you want me to help you?" " not just but all of the your batch well if I say so myself back then your pretty handy so yeah I want all of you to help me" said the old hag. " how a selfish request." " I know so your In?" asked the old hag " yeah why not its pretty boring at my old school though." " so you agree then here your class schedule." Said the old hag while giving Akihisa the schedule. " where all in class A?" " yeah I want to see if its interesting." Said the old hag while smirking. " yeah yeah ok I'm I want to see if the gang is there so good bye." Then Akihisa walked away and go to the A class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cisturion: Hi guys sorry for short chapters because you know I'm still a beginner at this  
but Ill try making it longer.**

 **Hideyoshi: Cisturion doesn't own baka and test and I will say it very polite pls no bad reviews and if you don't like it don't read this.  
Yuuko: Hideyoshi!  
Hideyoshi: anune? What are you doing here?  
Yuuko: I was looking for you I told to buy my favourite manga  
Hideyoshi: sorry anue but it feels like I'm a girl while buying it and people will mistake that I'm a girl  
anue why don't you buy it yourself maybe some guy will confess to you if you buy it yourself.  
Yuuko: do you mean I'm not charming like you ( evil dark aura coming ) Hideyoshi why don't we discuss it while Ill torture you  
Hideyoshi: hahaha ( sweating nervously ) wait anue that's not what I meant wait not there nooooooo  
arggggghhhh!**

A classroom

" settle down idiot's come on in no need to introduce yourself find yourself a sit" said iron man. ( iron man know that I don't want to reveal myself to the guys ) " so my classmates here is Yuji, ninja pervert, Hideyoshi, the fff committee, Kirishima, Yuuko, and other of our friends" ( I don't want to intro. Them all I'm kind of lazy hehehe ) Yoshiro! Said Hideyoshi " so were classmates." Said Hideyoshi. " yeah" " Hideyoshi you know him?" asked Minami. ( she doesn't recognized me I change a lot though ) " yeah we met earlier" said Hideyoshi " oh hi I'm Shimada Minami nice too meet you." Said Minami while smiling. " umm... nice to meet you too I'm Yoshiro Kyoya."

 _ding dong ding_

" get your last butts up and change into your P.E were trying out our new summoning system" said the teacher that I don't clearly know. " a new summoning system huh this must be the old hag is talking about."  
" wait why is the other students here?" " because every time we have a summoning subject we get to fight other classes but I don't know what's this new summoning system." Said Hideyoshi " oh what are you up to old hag."  
" good morning students as clearly you see we have a new summoning system we will use this for an event so you will practise to use this system lets demonstrate it, you right in the middle." Said the old hag.  
" me?" " yes come on here." Said the old hag. " your a new student right so lets try this for you." Said the old hag. ( so she's playing my pretend game huh ok ) " so all I need to do is say "summon" and that's that." " yes" said the old hag.

ok "SUMMON" then I didn't know that the new system is cool than the older one because your avatar is you. " cool... wow so were fighting face to face huh I like this." " as you see the new system is will turned you into your own avatar and fight face to face the opponent, you knew Yoshii Akihisa well as you see you will feel the pain what Yoshii had felt 5 years ago so don't be a wuss to try this." Said the old hag.  
" so what am I going to do now?" " you will try to fight a computer avatars." Said the old hag " ok sound easy enough."  
" wait look at his score! What over a thousand!" said a student. Then rumours spread to the air.  
" wait is he a cheater or a real genius." " nice avatar." Said the students " what's so great about my score? In my university there's more higher score than mine this is just my lower score."  
( then a lot of opponent appear )

" ok lets fight."

Avatar Info.

Name: Yoshii Akihisa  
Age: 18  
Relationship: none  
Half's: Human/Demon/Angel  
Blood:?  
Avatar Look  
Eyes: change into diff. Color darkbrown/blue/red/green  
clothes: a coat like in the needles adams coat color black and has a cross sign at the jacket no shirt and  
black pants.  
Other styles: has a black dragon tattoo at his right arm  
Weapon: can wield any weapon.

" so how were going to do this... ok try to wield a weapon, its not working woah." " that was close what the heck I'm nor rea... why is there so much enemy?" " I thought you were strong that you can defeat them all." Said the old hag.  
" ok lets try this again." ( then Akihisa's arm went in green fire ) " so this is my weapon I really thought it would be a gun or something." ( then Akihisa had gun just a hand gun like dante's gun ) " woah what the." " Yoshiro's weapon of choice is can wield any weapon." Said a teacher.

" so I can use any weapon huh ok let's try a killer's knife this will be my weapon." "you sure about that?" asked the old hag. " you said you research me so don't underestimate the son of the leader of the Vekhak group." " ok Ill watch this." Said the old hag.

Normal POV

Akihisa charge into his opponents and start stabbing them real fast you can't even see him because of how fast he is.  
the principal was amazed that how fast Akihisa was even Hideyoshi, Yuji, Kouta, and everyone else.  
" ok I'm finish." Said Akihisa then the principal clapped " how amazing I really did underestimated you but there just computers what if a real opponent, but first we need to reduce your score its really over powered." Said the old hag  
" I'm ok with it but next time I want a real opponent." Said Akihisa.

Hideyoshi's POV

" I was really amazed of what I just saw unbelievable his really strong maybe in the real world he can actually do that kind of thing."  
" hey Hideyoshi." Said Yuji.  
" Sakamoto yes what do you want?" " you know that guy right?" asked Yuji.  
" yes so?" " I think we need him every year we have an event called summoning battles." Said Yuji. " yes and so?" " we need that kind of a man because you know some idiot didn't enrolled here." Said Yuji  
" so your saying we will use him?" " yes so that we can win this year and don't use the term use him were not going to use him were going to make him one of us." Said Yuji.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Cisturion: hi guys hope you enjoy this chapter pls review me of tips how to make my story good I'm really a beginner here so pls leave a review that will help me in the future.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cisturion: hi guys so how's my first fanfic story? Like it you can review it to me and say any story I will make a story. And thank you.  
Kouta: Cisturion doesn't own baka and test.**

chapter:4

Yuji's POV

"hey Yoshiro!" earlier my plan in action earlier will win. "yes Sakamoto?" asked Yoshiro.  
"you want to come with us?" "where to?" asked Yoshiro. "were fighting other students with our new system we need one more for the team." "sure." Said Yoshiro.

we went outside a lot of students were really trying to practise to use there avatars.  
and a great timing the new jerk students that we fight last time.  
"hey Sakamoto so what happened to our battle so you give up?" Muruko while smirking.  
"who said we give up what about we fight now we the new system."

"that sounds good so you found your fourth person." He said. "in a matter in fact yes I'm going to introduce him." "Hi I'm Yoshiro Kyoya." Said Yoshiro. "hey is that the new transfer student who had a score over a thousand?" he asked. "yeah his our fourth person his going to join our battle."  
"so are you ready." "hey boss are we really going to fight that guy?" said one of his followers Mishiro Kuro. "what you scared of him." "who said were back down huh." He said.

"then lets start."

Akihisa's POV

I don't know how did I join their battle the next thing I know were ready to battle and a lot of students were watching us. "so you're ready Yoshiro." Said Yuji. "I'm ready as I ever be." This might be ok well I was finding a better opponent than a computer.

then two guys charge onto me. Then I wield my weapon it was a gun and sword and there weapon is a sword so I counter it and invade there attacks and I manage to defeat them with one hit.

"tsk how strong is he?" the guy that supposed to be there leader I think. "go charge him."  
the next thing I know that I have more than one opponent. Counter and evaded one by one I defeat them.

on the other hand.

Normal POV

"so how's our fourth person." Said Yuji. "his really good as the rumours said so how about you are you good." Said Muruko. "don't make fun of me." Said Yuji. Then Yuji's fist glow and his weapon was four knuckles with little knives. The Yuji smirk "I'm sure this hurt when I punch you. "let see about that." Said Muruko. Then Muruko's hands glow his weapon was a uzi.  
then they both said. "lets go!" then they charge on each other.

"hi Hideyoshi." Said Kuro. "Hello Kuro." Said Hideyoshi. "so we didn't finsh our battle the last time." Said Muruko. "yeah so were going this today." Said Hideyoshi. Then they wield their wapons.

Hideyoshi's weapon is a colour green lighting staff and for Kuro a water fence (fence I think is for fencing) "nice weapon you have there." Said Kuro. "you too." Said Hideyoshi.

"Oh hi Kouta so how's your business any good lately." Said Evan. "what do you care." Said Kouta.  
"don't be harsh


End file.
